Escape
:For her alternate universe alternate see Kikai Empress Trange Star is the second known Vaglass avatar serving Messiah, whom she refers to as "Papa", in charge of creating Metaloids. She creates new Metaloids using Metaviruses with some stolen Enetron, and to transport MegaZords, to be able to steal even more Enetron. She also has a tablet computer, which functions as her way of creating Metaloids, like Enter's laptop being his. As with Enter and Beet Buster, she is an avatar on Earth. Enter noted that Messiah had created her to sample the pleasures of Earth. As with Enter she was created using the data of the scientists Messiah absorbed, Hiromu's mother Michiko Sakurada being among the "donors" due to Escape naming her two large handguns Gock and Magock, the same names Michiko gave to the statues of black and white dogs she owns that the two guns' charms are modeled after. Biography During her first appearance, Escape appeared out of nowhere and briefly attacked Enter, flaunting her status over Enter. She then created Keyloid and had him lock up the people inside a skyscraper who were playing an "escape game" in a scheme to have the KeyZord smash the skyscraper while the people were locked inside, but Keyloid was destroyed by the Go-Busters. She briefly dueled with Red Buster before the KeyZord arrived, noting his skill in particular before departing to watch them battle her creation as it created a subspace field. Once it was destroyed, she noted her surprise at their skill before leaving. Since then, Escape meddled in the Go-Busters' fight with her Metaloids to ensure her creations' success while finding a opponent worth her time. In the case of the latter, Escape found her worthy opponent in Ryuji Iwasaki while he is under the influence of his weak point. After Messiah's defeat, Escape returned to Earth and learned of Enter's scheme involving their creator's data. Though she threatened Enter, Escape is put in her place when Enter revealed that he was stronger than he let on. She later was wanting to test her powers against the Go-Busters in Powered Custom mode, only to lose her guns and goggles, with her forced to fall back as her data got damaged. However, having upgraded herself by tampering with her data to find the remaining Messiah cards, Escape returns and unveils her Escape Evolve form. But when she learns that Enter absorbed one of the cards, Escape seemingly became obedient until she obtained Megazord Zeta, which houses Messiah's partially reconstructed data. From there, Escape uses the Megazord to crush Enter into bits before turning her attention on the Go-Busters during Christmas. Midway through the battle, as the Zeta-Type evolves into Messiah Reboot, Escape is horrified as she finds her data being re-absorbed by a restored Messiah. However, with his new powers, Enter splices Escape's back up data with flowers to recreate Escape with the ability to assume a Flower-Unite Form but with only the memories of herself before meeting the Go-Busters. Due to his modifications, Enter gains an obedient servant. But when he recreated her, realizing that the data obtained from Tiaraloid is affecting him, Enter learns that he fell in love with Escape as she was and killed the copy in disgust before creating a replacement. Attempting to restore Escape's mind set while merging her Flower-Unite data with a snake, Enter realizes that her data is too corrupted for him to fix and parts ways with the aggressive and maddened incarnation. Left to her devices and desiring to be like her creator, Escape proceeds to assimilate any animal she comes across before facing the Go-Busters with Blue Buster intent to end her suffering. As her body derezzes, a dazed and delusional Escape calls Blue Buster "papa" as he tells her she did him proud to ease her passing. Go-Busters vs. Gokaiger to be added Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters to be added Zyuohger A copy of Escape Evolve was created by Bangray to fight both the Gokaigers and the Zyuohgers. Both she and the duplicate of Enter Unite were the first to be destroyed by Yamato in his Zyuoh Whale form. Personality Escape is overbearing and arrogant towards most people, though she loves Messiah like a father in more ways than one. Like Enter, Escape had her own perception of emotionless morality yet loves to fight. In fact, unless ordered by Messiah or finding someone who can thrill her with a fight she could barely win in, Escape rarely fights. Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Escape is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base, appearing in her natural Avatar form. Forms *Girls' black Santa Claus outfit (with Enter). *Battle gear. Since the Go-Busters' final battle with Messiah, Escape donned battle gear in her more serious fights. - Escape Evolve= *Height: 165 cm *Weight: 144 kg Escape's monster form, the result of her risky self-upgrade to protect the remaining Messiah Metaloids. Appearances: - Organic Unite= - Animal Unite= *Height: 174 cm *Weight: 169 kg An altered form of Escape's Flower Unite Form spliced with a snake, this version of Escape was created by Enter in an attempt to restore her initial mindset. However, with her data corrupted beyond Enter's ability to repair, Escape is mentally unstable to the point of attacking even her creator and is left to her devices. Having the assimilative abilities of Messiah, Escape consumed a crow, a dog, and a cat among various animals before fighting the Go-Busters. Appearances: Episode 48. - Escape Zeta= *Height: 44.5 m *Weight: 1770 t The result of Escape Evolve Animal Unite Form assimilating matter to transform into a giant similar to MegaZord Zeta with the elements of the assimilated fauna and flora in her form's design. Appearances: Episode 48. }} }} Notes Portrayal Escape is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Miki Saotome, Sister Miki, in Cutie Honey: The Live. Coincidentally, she made her debut as Escape only a couple of weeks before the premiere of Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!, which featured her Cutie Honey co-star Mikie Hara (Honey Kisaragi/Cutie Honey) as Inga Blink. As Escape Evolve, her suit actor is http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/go-bus/story/1200689_1966.html Escape Evolve suit actor Name Like Enter, her name derives from the Esc key on a keyboard, which is used often to terminate an action. Musical Themes Escape has one leitmotif: "Icy Smile, Escape". Elements of her leitmotif are added in her duet with Enter, "Ma Puce Requiem" (My Dear Requiem). Behind the scenes * Escape uses an Apple iPad with what appears to be a heavily-modified operating system. * The names Gock and Magock are likely phonetically resultant of the misspelling of the names of dog ornaments in the book "Anne of Green Gables", as in the Japanese translation, they are misspelled as Goku (instead of Gog) and Magoku (Magog). However, with Magoku and Goku now spoken words as opposed to being read, the words recall Glocks as well, which are semi-automatic pistols, largely made with advanced synthetic polymers. *Strangely, despite being the only other Vaglass general aside from Enter, Escape was never added to the Go-Busters' opening sequence, even when the opening sequence was completely changed for the second opening theme from Mission 28. Conception *Escape Evolve were designed by character designer Tamotsu Shinohara. Appearances *Mission 22: The Beautiful Avatar: Escape *Mission 23: The Will of the Inheritors *Mission 24: A Très Bien Summer Festival *Mission 25: Pursue the Mystery of the Avatars! *Mission 28: Beware of Chickens! *Mission 29: Breaking Into Hyperspace *Mission 30: Messiah Shutdown *Mission 33: Morphin'! Powered Custom *Mission 34: The Enemy Is Beet Buster?! *Mission 36: Go-Buster Raioh, Shoom! *Mission 37: The Black and White Bride *Mission 39: Finishing Blow! Messiah's Fist *Mission 40: Suffering J. and the Messiahloid *Mission 42: Attack! Within the Megazord *Mission 43: Christmas Determination *Mission 44: Christmas Eve - Time to Finish Our Mission *Mission 46: The New Fusion and Thermal Runaway! *Mission 47: Reset and Backup *Mission 48: Setting the Trap *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends References Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai Villains Category:Vaglass Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Characters portrayed by Mizuho Nogawa Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai-Exclusive Villains